


writing of things imagined

by ZionPhoenix



Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [11]
Category: The Old Guard (Comics), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Nicky and Andy are only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26552938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionPhoenix/pseuds/ZionPhoenix
Summary: "Oh nice. What's the blog about?" Nile locks her phone again and turns towards Joe, who is now looking at her curiously."It's mostly poetry and short stories. A few sketches and illustrations here and there, sometimes photos."ORNile's favourite blog updates(finally).
Relationships: Nile Freeman & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani
Series: Domestic Immortals and their Shenanigans [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1863277
Comments: 13
Kudos: 159





	writing of things imagined

**Author's Note:**

> This took me ages to actually finish, and I am glad it is finally done. 
> 
> Un-betaed, as usual, let me know if you find mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

**Ireland, 2019**

It is a quiet afternoon after a small and short mission. Nicky has been out since morning, and Andy is taking one of her frequent naps. Joe is in the living room, doing something on the laptop, and Nile is trying her hand at cross stitch when her phone pings with a new notification. Joe glances up at her and she just shrugs as she picks up her phone.

It's an alert for one of her favourite blogs, and she grins when she sees it. The blog is usually only updated every few months, sometimes only once a year. She has been following the blog for close to five years now, and the last update had been sometime before her first death. Nile opens the blog entry with a grin.

"Good news?" She looks at Joe, who is smirking at her with one eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, one of my favourite blogs has updated."

"Oh nice. What's the blog about?" Nile locks her phone again and turns towards Joe, who is now looking at her curiously.

"It's mostly poetry and short stories. A few sketches and illustrations here and there, sometimes photos. What I really like is that the entries are all posted in all kinds of languages, so I'm sure that'll help me when I come around to learning them." Joe hums.

"Hm, I'm sure it will. Don't let me keep you from reading." And with that he closes the laptop, places it on the coffee table, and gets up. He stretches his arms above his head with a groan, and bends to pick up his mug from the table, before stalking off into the kitchen. Nile turns back to her phone.

The update consists of a poem, and she reads it carefully, first in English, then in Italian.

The time has come

This is the moment to do

What we have always wanted to do

You said we would come

With sticks and stones

With pitchforks and torches

And we are coming

Oh, we are coming

For you

We are not who you think us to be

We will not come

With sticks and stones

With pitchforks and torches

But we are coming

For you

The time has come

For us to make a change

So grab the posters and flags

The conviction and facts

Your time has come

And oh, we are coming

For you

Your time has come

She sits in silence for a few minutes after she finishes, listening to Joe bustling around in the kitchen. And then a sudden realisation hit her. What if…? Once again unlocking her phone, she takes a look at the past few blog entries. After a bit of investigation she looks towards the kitchen again.

"Joe?" She calls out to him, and he promptly sticks his head through the door.

"Yes?"

"It's your blog, isn't it?" Immediately a grin spreads across his face, and Nile could swear it lit up the room even more than the afternoon sun did.

"Yes, it is. I knew you were a smart one." Another realisation dawns on her.

"Wait, did you do it on purpose? Update while I was in the room?"

"Maybe." He winks. He actually winks at her.

"You are unbelievable. I thought we had internet rules."

"Yes, we do, but I'm not actually breaking any of them. I don't post anything about things we've done, the names I use are all completely made up, no background information about me, etc, etc."

"Does Andy know?"

"Yes."

"And she's okay with this?"

"Like I said, it's not breaking any of our rules. She does some of the translations sometimes."

"Huh." She sinks back into the armchair. "I can't believe I've been reading your blog for years." 

"I'm flattered. And it also proves that I play by the rules, because if I weren't you would've figured this out way sooner."

"Oh, shut up." She throws a pillow at him, which he easily catches to throw it right back at her.

"It's going to be so much fun when you find out about Nicky's."

"Sorry, what?" Joe had mumbled in Arabic, so Nile couldn't understand what he said. She is sure she heard Nicky's name though. Joe grins at her.

"Nothing. Just that I can't wait to tell Nicky about this when he comes back."

For some reason Nile doesn't believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> The poem is a modified version of lyrics I had to write for a class on Punk last semester. It's only a part of the original "song", and I added an extra stanza and rewrote a few lines in another. For those interested, here's the unedited version, taken straight from the lyrics:
> 
> The time has come  
> This is the moment to do  
> What we have always wanted to do
> 
> You said we would come  
> With sticks and stones  
> With pitchforks and torches  
> And we are coming  
> Oh yeah, we are coming  
> For you
> 
> The time has come  
> For us to make a change  
> So grab the sticks and stones  
> The pitchforks and torches   
> Our time has come  
> And oh, we are coming  
> For you
> 
> I'm not sure which version I like better, actually. 
> 
> As always, I appreciate kudos and love comments!


End file.
